(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a layout method for a bridging electrode capable of shielding a bright spot and a structure of the bridging electrode, and more particularly to a layout method for a bridging electrode using an electroconductive correspondence layer disposed on one side of an electroconductive layer to shield a bright spot generated by the electroconductive layer, and a structure of the bridging electrode.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional processes of manufacturing a capacitive touch panel, electrodes with two different axial directions are formed on a substrate, an insulating layer is formed on the electrodes in one of the axial directions, and the electrodes in the other one of the axial directions are electrically connected through metal wires on the insulating layer. However, the metal wires on the insulating layer may be damaged in the subsequent manufacturing process, so that the electrical connections cannot be made, and the production yield of the capacitive touch panel is decreased.
In some prior arts, the metal wires may be disposed in bridging grooves according to the technology for the bridging grooves to prevent the metal wires from being damaged. However, after the metal wires are free from being damaged, the metal wires may induce a plurality of bright spots on the touch panel after the capacitive touch panel is assembled, as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, the display trouble is caused.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel structure to effectively enhance the yield of the capacitive touch panel and further to prevent the bright spots from being generated.